


Spoiled

by TaraTyler



Series: Sanvers [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alex accidentally spoils a show Maggie is watching and it pisses her off.





	Spoiled

“I know you love Danvers Sisters television nights with Kara but you really need to check if I’ve seen it before you go talking about the show. You have a tendency to spoil all of the things I like, Danvers.” Maggie said in a scolding tone.

“I will do better about checking, Sawyer, my apologies.” Alex replied, doing her best to not laugh at her girlfriend. She knew how much tv spoilers could suck, but had never dreamed of Maggie blowing up because of a plot exposure. “I could always ask Kara about letting you in on girl’s night.”

“You can _not_. If you bring me, then Kara will bring Lena and then it would be a double date night and about us as couples instead of about you as sisters.” Maggie was so small and so full of rage Alex almost thought she should have stomped her foot.

“Okay, well maybe we need a show to watch together that is, em >our show.” Alex offered, doing her best to make peace.

“I can get behind that.” Maggie replied, with a half-shrug though she knew both of them knew what would happen. “I am not going to be the ruin of those famous Danvers Sisters moments.”

“Okay, get over here and we can flip through Netflix until we come across something that strikes our fancy.” Alex pulled the afghan aside and motioned for Maggie to sit beside of her.

“Maybe I should get with Lena and see if she has the same problem. We can have girlfriends of the Danvers sisters night and watch everything you have been watching without us.” Maggie joked and Alex had to snort at that, she couldn’t imagine what Maggie and Lena hanging out together, without herself or Kara would look like. 

“We should go out as a foursome sometime. Kara would probably enjoy that and I hate being a third-wheel to their nauseating levels of adorable.” Alex shuddered. “If you’re there it would be bearable and maybe we could make some people sick ourselves.”

“ Sounds like a plan to me.” Maggie replied settling in beside of Alex and squirming until she found all of the paces their bodies fit together. Before they made it through the first episode of the first potential show, Maggie fell asleep.

“That’s why I don’t watch the television with you.” Alex mumbled to the dark-headed figure breathing evenly on her chest. Doing her best to avoid disturbing Maggie, Alex pulled the covers across the little woman and settled herself more comfortably underneath her as well.

Alex wasn’t tired yet, though she didn’t want the noises of the tv to disturb her tired girlfriend. But the remote was on the other side of the table next to her phone. She decided to just take it all in for the moment. Alex closed her eyes and tried to memorize the way Maggie’s weight felt draped over her and the way the scent of her hair filled Alex’s nose. Maggie’s head rested just underneath Alex’s chin as though it had always been meant to be there. There were a million other things Alex could and probably even should have been doing right then, but she honestly could never imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else.


End file.
